


Our Little Miracle

by anablue1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Finds Out First, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Purrs, Aged-Up Character(s), Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Cute Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Adrien Agreste, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Pregnant Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Teenage Parents, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anablue1/pseuds/anablue1
Summary: After Ladybug rejects Chat Noir and Adrien rejects Marinette, Marinette is surprised to find an equally heartbroken Chat Noir on her balcony. As they grow closer together they develop a friendship but one steamy night between the two will change everything...I wanted to tell you guys that I aged up the characters to 18 if any of you guys were wondering :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm super excited to write this fic because I've had this idea for a while now and decided to do it. 
> 
> Warning: there is young pregnancy in this (its basically the main point of the fic) so if you don't like it don't read it!
> 
> Since school is starting up again I'll try my hardest to update as much as I can. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Oh, and also, I'll be switching POV's!! First up is Adrien!

After Ladybug rejected him when Chat Noir confessed his love to her after their morning patrol, Adrien was heartbroken. As much as he loved his lady, and how much it pained him, he understood that she likes someone else and will never return his affection.

To make matters worse, after school today Marinette decided to approach him and confess to him. Marinette was cute he knew that, but he was in so much misery after his rejection, so Adrien kindly told her he's not looking for a relationship right now. Which, isn't a lie.

Adrein remembered how much his heart clenched to see Marinette's blue eyes shine with hurt and tears. He still feels like a shitty person and is weighed down by guilt. He understood how much it hurts to be rejected by the one you love. Which is why he decided to pay Marinette a visit as Chat Noir since he obviously can't comfort her in his civilian form. (And maybe a selfish part of him wanted comfort right now too).

Chat landed stealthy on her balcony and tip toed to her trap door, gently knocking to not disturb her parents. He waited patiently for Marinette and grew concerned when she didn't open yet. Chat frowned and went to knock again but stopped when he saw a flash of dark blue hair.

The hatch creaked open and he slipped inside quietly, landing beside her bed.

"What do you need Chat Noir?" a hoarse voice whispered. Chat whirled around and was greeted by the sight of Marinette in her pajamas, her arms loosely wrapped around her stomach, and her head lowered causing her hair to block her face. Chat has never seen someone so vulnerable, especially Marinette. He was used to seeing her smiling and blushing. It made his heart squeeze in empathy for her.

"Are you okay?" Chat asked slowly, and softly, like talking to a caged animal. It was then that he noticed the tears dripping down on the floor. Chat wanted to go run up to her and give her a hug, to shield her from all her pain. All the pain he caused.

"Oh, princess...what happened?"

He has a feeling about what happened, but Marinette doesn't know that.

Marinette sniffled and shook her head, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. Chat frowned and took a cautious step forward her. When Marinette didn't react to it Chat continued until he was close to her but not too close where she'll feel overwhelmed. That's the last thing he wants right now.

He placed a hand on Marinette's shoulder and she flinched at the contact. Chat cursed himself mentally for doing that but Marinette took a shaky exhale and Adrien felt her relax beneath his hand.

"C'mon princess...you can tell me anything," Chat gently pushed, his voice soothing. Marinette finally snapped and threw herself at him, burying her face in his neck.

Chat let out a _omf_ at the sudden weight and thanked god for his fast reflexes. Once he recovered he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug.

Marinette took a shuddering breath and Chat felt her tears on his neck. He started rubbing her lower back in soothing motions and waited for her to speak.

"I-I-I'm sorry C-Chat," Marinette stuttered in embarrassment. Chat smiled sadly.

"Don't apologize Princess...wanna talk about it?"

Marinette nodded and she nuzzled further into his neck. Chat smiled fondly at her antics and tugged her toward her bed.

"W-where are we going?"

"I was going to move to your bed so we're more comfortable.." he rubbed his neck. "if your not comfortable-"

"No! It's fine!" Marinette yelped, her face turning pink. Chat flinched at her volume and Marinette's face turned darker.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Chat. I didn't mean to scare you."

Chat chuckled. "It's okay Mari...you just surprised me is all."

Marinette squeaked and threw herself beside him. Chat tried to hold in his laughter.

His grin disappeared when Marinette's eyes grew misty again.

"So, wanna tell me happened so I know who's ass I need to kick?"

Marinette chuckled wetly and Chat felt proud that he made her smile. The automosphere quickly grew heavy again.

"Do you think I'm ugly Chat?" Marinette said quietly, her gaze fixated on a random spot on the wall. Chat gaped, stunned at the question. Marinette took the silence as her answer and she sniffled.

Chat frantically wiped away her tears and cupped her face gently. "Don't cry princess. I think you're beautiful."

Marinette smiled but Chat could tell it was forced. "Thank you Chat," the disbelief in her voice was clear.

She didn't believe him?

Chat grabbed her hands into his clawed ones and rubbed her thumb. "Marinette, you're so perfect. Your features are beautiful but the most beautiful part of you is your personality. You're so kind, loving and brave. I wish I was brave like you. You really are an amazing person princess."

Chat was so concentrated on his speech that he didn't notice a new fresh wave of tears stream down Marinette's fair skin until Marinette wiped it away aggressively with her shoulder.

"Thanks Chat," Marinette said, her tone more genuine. Chat relaxed.

"Wanna tell me what really happened now?"

"It's stupid," Marinette muttered. Chat raised an eyebrow. He grabbed on of her hands and gently kissed her knuckle.

"Nothing is stupid if it causes you to cry," Chat whispered, bright green eyes gazing intensely at blue ones. Marinette bit her lip.

"T-there's this guy I've liked for a l-long time and t-today I decided to c-confess to him," Marinette said, her eyes growing sad. Chat hummed so she knows he's paying attention. "I-it didn't go so w-well," she continued, looking at their joined hands. Chat made a move to let go of their hands but Marinette tightened her hold.

"I'm sorry princess," Chat said mournfully. His apology went deeper than Marinette thought.

Marinette shook her head frantically. "It's okay kitty, I knew it was never going to happen...but I still got my hopes up anyway."

"No," Chat said firmly, Marinette's eyes going wide. "Of course you got your hopes up Mari. You like him. He's a damn fool for not saying yes to you."

And it's true. If he didn't get heartbroken that morning by Ladybug he thinks he would have said yes to Marinette. He always thought she was cute.

_Stop it Adrien, _he thought, _this__ is not something you should be thinking about._

"You r-really think so?" Marinette asked shyly. Chat smiled.

"I know so," he said confidently. Marinette smiled and threw herself at him, giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you kitty," Marinette whispered in his ear, giving him a peck on the cheek. Chat felt his face flush and he was grateful that Marinette couldn't see beneath the mask.

"Well," Chat clreaed his throat. "I should be going...I have a busy day tomorrow."

Marinette released the hug and gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you, wait here."

Marinette frantically left her room, leaving Chat confused. It didn't take her long. Marinette returned with a brown bag that suspiciously smelled like croissants.

"Is that-" Chat asked, his voice full of awe. Marinette smirked.

"Croissants for my favorite kitty."

Adrien felt his mouth water and he greedily took the bag and bowed. "Why thank you princess."

"No problem. Good night Chat."

Chat smiled and waved. "Good night Marinette." He silently opened her trap door and closed it softly behind him.

Adrien wouldn't admit it but his face flushed as he opened the bag when he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too excited so I decided to post a second chapter in the same week lmao 
> 
> Thank you sm for the kudos and I'm sorry for causing some confusion, I'm still getting used to Ao3!!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter! I'll be updating every Friday!
> 
> Don't be scared to comment about anything <3

Ever since that night, Chat Noir has been frequently visiting Marinette for the past several months. That day was one of the worst days Marinette ever had. She had already felt bad about rejecting Chat Noir for Adrien but when Adrien rejected her she was a little more than surprised to see a certain black kitty rapping on her trap door while she was crying her heart out.

She doesn't regret anything that night. If anything she's grateful that Chat Noir came even with what happened after morning patrol between them. He was so kind to her that night and she needed someone to talk to desperately.

Now that it's been a couple months Marinette would like to say that her and Chat Noir grew closer. He would come over after his nightly patrols and they would snack and watch movies or play video games. Most of the time they talked. They talked a lot.

Marinette discovered that Chat Noir was a very interesting person to talk to beneath all the puns and jokes. He can he serious when he needs to be and Marinette appreciates that.

They both have finally let go of their past loves, it was painful but it was for the best.

So it most certainly surprised Marinette when her platonic feelings transformed into more....romantic ones for her trusting partner. At first she ignored it, but alas it grew to strong for her to ignore.

She wanted to talk to Chat Noir about it but she knew she couldn't...which is why she's going to ask the next best person instead. Well, kwami.

"Hey, Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?"

Marinette bit her lip. "I think...I might have a crush on Chat Noir?" she said slowly. Her statement coming out as a question. Tikki took a bite of her cookie and swallowed.

"You might or you do?" Tikki asked. Marinette groaned. _Why __must__ Tikki ask the hard questions_. But she did ponder on it for a moment.

Marinette always felt quilty for rejecting Chat as Ladybug. Which was one of the reasons why she let him in that night. At first Marinette thought that was why she liked him. Because she felt guilty. But she quickly dismissed that idea. She wasn't that kinda person. Then, she thought it was because Adrien rejected her. It seemed more fitting at the time. She thought maybe she was desperate, lost and hurt. And Chat Noir _is very _handsome. Marinette wasn't blind.

But as time grew and she got to know her kitty better Marinette knew her feelings developed genuinely.

"Yeah," Marinette said with a blush. "I like him." Tikki squealed and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you Marinette!"

Marinette sighed and played with her pencil anxiously.

"Is something bothering you Marinette?" Tikki asked, concerned for her friend. Marinette looked hesitantly at the kwami.

"Don't you...think it's wrong that I like him?" Tikki gave her a confused look and Marinette decided to elaborate. "I mean, I did reject him as Ladybug. Maybe, I like him because I feel guilty. Or maybe I like him because Adrien rejected me and my feelings for him aren't real, maybe-"

Tikki placed her small finger on Marinette's mouth to quiet her. "First of all Marinette, breathe." Marinette inhaled and exhaled through her panic. Tikki nodded. "Good. Now, Marinette, I don't think it's wrong for you to have a crush on Chat Noir. He's a very charming man. And good looking too." Tikki giggled when Marinette felt her face grow warm. "And as your feelings for him..." Tikki continued. "I think they're very genuine."

"You really think so Tikki?" Marinette asked, not bothering to hide her hope. Tikki giggled and nodded.

"Should I tell him?"

Just the thought of telling him makes Marinette want to hurl.

"I think you should...he might surprise you Marinette," Tikki said, giving Marinette a hug.

"Thank you Tikki...I think I might tell him..."

The two friends broke a part when they heard knocking on her balcony. "Tikki?" Marinette hissed, "Hide!" Tikki flew behind one of Marinette's fabrics and she double checked that Chat Noir wasn't able to see her.

Marinette opened the hatch and chuckled when green eyes met hers. "Are you lost kitty," Marinette teased. Chat Noir smirked and jumped into her room. "Nope, I know exactly where I'm at."

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly at his sassy remark. "And what can I help you with today Chat Noir?"

Chat Noir grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe some of your delicious croissants?"

Marinette giggled and gave him a playful bow. "At your service."

She felt her body slowly start to relax as she went downstairs to the bakery. Chat made her too nervous.

_"I think you should...he might surprise you Marinette..." _Tikki's voice echoed in Marinette's head.

Marinette swallowed thickly and felt her heart race. Her plan was to confess to him tonight.

I mean, what's the worst that can happen?

_He rejects you, _a voice whispered in her head. Marinette shook her head to rid her of negative thoughts.

_I'm_ _ Ladybug for crying out _ _loud_ _! _

With urgency Marinette grabbed some croissants and raced up the steps, stopping abruptly in front of her door. She took a deep breath and twisted the knob.

"That smells purr-fect princess," Chat Noir said grinning.

Marinette gave him a shaky smile and handed him the crossiants. Chat Noir greedily opened the bag and stuffed his face with a croissant. She rolled her eyes at the big mess he was making but she didn't care. Not really. She would pick it up later.

Marinette bit her lip and shuffled her feet nervously. "Umm, Chat, can I tell you something."

Chat swallowed his crossiant and smiled at Marinette making her stomach erupt in butterflies and her heart pound loudly.

"Of course, princess, what is is?"

Marinette stood up straighter, hoping to show some confidence and looked straight into Chat Noirs beautiful green eyes.

"I like you Chat..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo a new chapter update! I'm actually really proud of myself for this chapter. I'm not completely satisfied but it's good enough!
> 
> and ooo get ready for some *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* it's nothing to extreme yet. I kinda want to build up the plot a but more so this is gonna take me longer than I thought it would but AlAs what's done must be done. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter! Your comments and kudos mean the world to me <33

_"I like you Chat..."_

Marinette's timid confession echoed in Chat's mind. Again. And again.

And again.

Chat stood there, his mouth agape in shock. He closed his mouth and licked his lips unconsciously.

Marinette...liked _him?_

_HOLY SHIT! MARINETTE LIKED HIM!_

Suddenly, Chat felt pure bliss burst starting from his chest and then spreading throughout his body, making his limbs tingle and feel warm.

During Chat's mental crisis, Marinette stood there uncomfortably, feeling exposed. She felt tears gather in her eyes the longer Chat stayed silent.

Chat broke out of his daze when he saw tears kiss Marinette's cheeks. He dropped his grin and immediately gathered Marinette in his strong arms. Marinette struggled in his grip but he was stubborn and he held her tighter.

Eventually Marinette gave in with a sigh, her body relaxing against his.

After a few moments of silence Chat released Marinette and cupped her cheek gently with his claws. He bit back a smile when Marinette's eyes fluttered close and leaned into his touch.

"Wanna know a secret princess," Chat said softly. Marinette hummed and opened her eyes lazily. Chat swallowed nervously and stepped closer to her.

He was so close he could feel her breathe hit his cheeks. She has freckles scattered on her nose and they were so cute, Chat wanted to kiss and count everything single one of them. But, nothing can compare to Marinette's eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful in the world. And her lips...

Chat's gaze flickered to her plump pink lips but he quickly looked away, praying she didn't see him. He was a gentleman after all.

"I like you too, Marinette," Chat breathed. Marinette's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks turned pink.

"Y-you m-me l-like?" Marinette stuttered, her face glowing red at this point. She groaned. "I-I mean like me!?"

Chat chuckled at her cute stuttering and let go of her cheek, bopping her nose. Her eyes went cross eyed following his finger and Chat smiled fondly

"Of course purr-incess, you're purr-fect," Chat flirted, looking at her lips again. Marinette rolled her eyes but let out a giggle.

"Stupid cat."

Chat let out an offended laugh, causing Marinette to giggle louder. He couldn't stay mad at her. She was absolutely adorable.

"C-can I kiss you," Chat blurted, wincing at his bluntness. Marinette stopped giggling abruptly and turned red again.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to!" Chat hastily corrected, hoping he didn't ruin anything. "I just can't help myself, you're too fucking adorable-" Chat was silenced by Marinette's finger on his lips

"Y-yes," she murmured. Chat looked at her dumbly.

"Yes, that I can kiss you or?"

Marinette's eyes flashed in frustration, "Yes, you stupid cat! You can kiss-"

That's all Chat needed to hear.

He rushed toward her and smashed their lips together both groaning at the sensation. Chat wrapped his arms around her small waist and Marinette snaked her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair.

Chat moaned and Marinette pulled his hair gently, making him gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure. In a burst of confidence, Chat licked Marinette's top lip, silently asking for permission. Marinette whimpered and opened her mouth. Chat intertwined their tongues together and gently suck on Marinette's tongue making her let out another desperate whimper. Chat growled at the sound Marinette made, and he felt his suit a little _too _tight.

Marinette tugged on his hair more rougher and suddenly she was controlling the kiss. He felt her hesitate a split second and he brought her closer towards him, encouraging her. Marinette moaned and licked his inside his mouth, exploring.

Chat was pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven.

His knees were weak and his head was swimming from lack of oxygen.

_Oh yeah, _he thought, _it'll probably be a good idea if __I__ take a breather before __I__ pass out. _

Chat pulled away from the kiss with a wet pop and immediately attached his lips to Marinette's neck. Marinette sighed and tilted her head, giving him more access. Chat can never deny his princess. He licked a long stripe starting from her ear all the way to her collarbone and worked his way up again by leaving open mouth kisses. Chat sucked gently on her smooth skin and bit. Marinette hissed and Chat apologized by sucking the bruise soothingly.

When he made it to her cheeks he kissed it gently. Then her nose. And her eyes. And her forehead. Marinette giggled and atmosphere changed from need to tender.

Marinette opened her eyes and she smiled shyly at him, making Chat's heart stutter.

"You really are the most beautiful girl Marinette?" Chat whispered, hovering over her mouth and giving her a chaste kiss. Marinette blushed and scowled making her look even more cute.

"You're not too bad yourself kitty," Marinette winked. Chat chuckled and caressed her cheek. Marinette sighed and gave him a kiss on his palm.

"D-do you really like me Chat?"

Chat frowned. "Have I ever lied to you princess?"

Marinette shook her head. "Never," she said with such conviction and trust it made Chat's heart swell.

"Well..." he murmured. "There's your answer."

Marinette gave him the brightest and most breathtaking smile Chat wanted to kiss her again. Sadly, he knew it was getting late and he has an early photoshoot in the morning. Father would kill him if he has dark circles from lack of sleep.

"It's getting late princess," Chat said sadly, looking out her trapdoor. Marinette frowned and stepped out of his hold. Chat immediately missed her warmth.

She cleared her throat and smiled gently. "See you soon?"

Chat gave her a sly grin and bowed. "It would be my pleasure princess."

Marinette slapped a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, and Chat made it his personal mission to always make Marinette happy.

Chat gave her a quick peck on the lips and gave her a salute. "Until next time princess."

"Good night Chat."

"Good night Marinette."

And then he was off, running and jumping across Paris' rooftops until he landed heavily on his bed, dropping his transformation.

Adrien sighed happily and felt a doppy grin spread across his face. He heads someone gag in disgust and he saw Plagg hovering in front of him, his arms crossed.

"Too much affection. I don't understand, you just kissed the girl," Plagg complained. "I also want cheese!! I'm hungry."

Adrien glared at him and handed him a piece of camembert.

"It's a big deal Plagg," Adrien insisted, "I just kissed the girl I like!!"

Plagg swallowed the cheese hole and Adrien tried to hide his disgust and awe. "What about Ladybug," he asked innocently.

Adrien froze and thought about it.

While he did fall for his lady, she made it clear that she liked someone else and wasn't interested. It hurt him but Adrien knew how to take a hint. He didn't want to effect their friendship just because he overstepped her boundaries. And then came Marinette. Adrien has to admit that at first he didn't feel anything for her.

He just saw her as a friend until he started to visit her as Chat Noir. His civilian self made Marinette very nervous. She always stuttered around him and turned beet red. He thought it was because something he did. They've known each other for years now and even though Marinette did get better from when they first met, it still happened.

Visiting her as Chat became apart of his routine and he loved spending the time with her. She acted way more different with him as Chat than Adrien. She was more confident about herself and she liked to tease him a lot. Then one day the platonic feelings changed into more...

"I think I'll always love Ladybug. She'll always have a special place in my heart," Adrien admitted. "I mean I've been in love with her for years and the feelings will never go away easily. But I know she likes someone else and I don't have a chance with her. I need to try and move on. Besides, I really do like Marinette. She's been my best friend for years now and she's a wonderful person."

Plagg eyebrows raised in surprise, "Wow, kid, that's very mature of you."

Adrien chuckled. "Plagg, I'm 18."

Plagg shrugged. "You're still young."

"I guess. I should probably get some sleep for the shoot tomorrow, you good with food?"

Plagg yawned and flew to the pillow next to Adrien, curling up into a ball. "Yeah, I'm good," he said before immediately falling asleep, soft snoring filling the quiet room. Adrien smiled fondly at him and got comfortable.

He fell asleep that night dreaming about fair skin, blue eyes, and the most stunning smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be so cringy but sweet fndkdk I'm just warning you guys a head of time!!
> 
> also I decided to make this fic a little longer than I planned so I will be changing some tags, please make sure to check the tags when you get the chance because I will be changing them as this story continues.
> 
> Anyways, I'll stop being annoying now, have a great day/night/afternoon!! <33


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't post last Friday! I was so exhausted and then I had to babysit the whole weekend. Then, school sucks ass so I didn't have time to post either. 
> 
> Anyway, you guys waited all this time so I'll leave you to it!
> 
> I have an announcement at the end!

Marinette watched sadly as Chat left. She wanted to spend more time with him but he was right (she'll never admit it to him) it was late and she has school tomorrow.

She grazed her fingertips on her lip and she giggled. It still tingled from the passionate moment they shared. Marinette still couldn't believe it.

She always pictured herself with Adrien in the future. But, honestly, it didn't hurt thinking about it as much as it did a few months ago.

Marinette doesn't regret confessing to Adrien. If Adrien never rejected her then she probably wouldn't have liked Chat. Besides, ever since the confession Marinette and Adrien's friendship grew. She thought it would ruin everything and was glad it didn't turn out that way.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked, startling her. She completely forgot she was hiding. _Oh my god...does that mean..!_

Marinette flushed red. "D-Did you s-see and h-hear everything?" she stuttered in mortification. Tikki giggled.

"Of course I did Marinette!! You guys are so cute together!"

"Tikki!!" Marinette wined, pouting. "Stop teasing me!!"

Tikki giggled and kissed Marinette's cheek. "I'm sorry Marinette, I'm just glad you're happy."

Marinette smiled. "Yeah I guess I am happy."

"I'm so happy for you Marinette. But it's pretty late and you have school tomorrow."

Marinette sighed and rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. She didn't realize how tired she was. Marinette yawned and quickly brushed her teeth and put on her pajamas.

"Good night Tikki," Marinette called, crawling under her duvet.

"Good night Marinette!"

Marinette closed her eyes and dreamed about bright green eyes filled with mischief.

"Marinette!!" A voice hissed. Marinette groaned and ignored them.

"Marinette!!" The voice said again, this time louder and with a poke on her cheek. Marinette grunted in irritation and tried to swap away the source.

"Five more minutes _maman_," Marinette mumbled languidly.

"Marinette!! You're going to be late for school!!"

Marinette bolted upright, her hair sticking every which way. "_Merde!!_ Tikki, I'm going to be late to school!!"

Tikki frantically followed Marinette around as she brushed her teeth, got dressed, and combed her hair, deciding to leave it down because of the time.

"I've been telling you for the past five minutes!!" Tikki stressed, flying into Marinette's purse.

"I'm so sorry Tikki! I was so tired from last night."

"It's okay Marinette," she said, her voice slightly muffled im her bag. "But if you hurry now you might make it in time!!"

Marinette huffed determinedly and sped down the stairs, grabbing a crossiant for her and stuffing a few cookies for Tikki.

"Bye, _maman_! Bye, _papa! _I'm going to be late to school see you later!"

Marinette didn't even wait for there response. She ran out the bakery and toward the school, thanking her luck that her school was a few blocks away from her house.

By the time she made it to the stairs of the school, she was panting from lack of oxygen. Marinette inhaled and exhaled through her nose, slowly walking up the stairs to catch her breath. The tardy bell rang and Marinette groaned.

She really thought she would make it this time! Now she has to face the consequence. Marinette quietly opened her classroom door, and sneaked in, hoping she wouldn't get caught. Again. Of course, luck was not on her side.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!!"

Marinette winced and faced M. Bustier. "Yes, M. Bustier?"

The homeroom teacher raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Why are you late?"

Marinette swallowed her nerves a d she felt her body itch, like people were staring at her. Which is most likely what's happening right now. "W-well I w-w-oke up l-late," Marinette stuttered the truth. There was no point in lying. The class laughed and Marinette felt her eyes prickle in embarrassment.

M. Bustier decided to take pity on her, and excuse her with a warning. Marinette squeaked her thanks and raced up to her seat, almost tripping and falling on her face. Once she got to her seat, she put her head down in shame.

"Are you okay girl," Alya asked, concern lacing her voice. Marinette whimpered and tentatively nodded. Alya sighed and didn't say anything else. "Well, if you want to talk I'm here," she offered. Marinette smiled in the crook of her elbow. This is why Alya is her best friend.

After regaining her crushed ego, Marinette started to half-ass her notes. She would ask Alya for a picture of her notes later.

In a blink of an eye it was lunch. Alya wrapped her arm around Marinette's. "Lunch at your place?" Marinette shrugged.

"Sure."

Alya squealed in happiness. "We have to invite the boys!!" Before Marinette could say anything Alya already called Adrien and Nino over.

"Guys, we're having lunch at Marinette's place!"

Nino's eyes widened. "Hell yeah!" he said excitedly. Marinette giggled at his reaction.

"Are you sure that's okay Marinette?" Adrien asked, like the gentleman he is. Marinette smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, it should be fine, my parents love to feed you guys."

Her three friends pumped their fists in the air and Marinette smiled fondly. They really were good friends.

Nino's stomach growled and Alya howled with laughter. Nino blushed slightly. "What? I'm hungry," Nino muttered. Marinette tried to stifle her giggles and Adrien was grinning.

"Well then, we should go before Nino disturbs the whole city of Paris because of his whale sounds," Alya teased. Nino scowled and Alya kissed his cheek in apology. Marinette smiled at the exchange. Alya and Nino were so cute together. At first, Marinette kind of envied them, but not anymore.

"Let's go get fat!" Nino declared, sweeping Alya off her feet and carrying her towards Marinette's house. Alya let out a loud screech. Marinette laughed at her friend and almost didn't notice Adrien beside her. Almost.

"Well," Adrien said shyly. "I guess it's just us two for now."

Marinette ignored the flutter of nervousness in her stomach. She forced a grin at him. "Yeah, I guess so."

The two start walking silently, the atmosphere comfortable, despite the past awkwardness between them.

"So, there hasn't been any akuma attacks lately." Adrien said, making small talk. Marinette hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, it's been quiet for a while now, it's making me nervous," she admitted. "Who knows what Hawk Moth is planning."

Adrien sighed and kicked a random peddle. "I'm feeling pretty antsy too. Luckily we have people like Ladybug and Chat Noir to protect us."

Marinette felt Adrien's gaze intensely land on her. Marinette looked up and lightly blushed. Adrien changed a lot feature wise. He was way more taller, around 6'0, and his baby fat went away, replaced by a strong muscular jaw. You can tell he works out frequently, everytime he moves you can see his muscles shift underneath his shirt. And his hair. It's more longer now and less tamed. It reminded Marinette of Chat.

Marinette cleared her throat and quickly looked away. "Yeah, we're pretty lucky..."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Marinette's house.

"What took you guys so long?" Nino complained. "I'm starving!!" Alya smacked his arm and he yelped.

"Sorry, Nino," Marinette apologized sincerely. "I'll give you extra cookies." Nino gave her a thumbs up.

The rest of lunch went by fast and Marinette didn't talk to Adrien again. The main reason was because her parents asked if she can help with an order. The other reason was well...Marinette was possibly ignoring him. She didn't trust her feelings around him. She likes Chat now, but she was so used to acting like a stuttering love-sick fool around Adrien, it was instinct by now. 

When they got back to class the day flew by and next thing Marinette knows, she's walking home and helping her mom prepare dinner.

"How was your day sweetie?" Sabine asked, stirring some things in a pot.

"It was okay," Marinette replied, setting up the table. "Kind of boring actually."

Her mom hummed in empathy. "I'm sure tomorrow will be more fun."

Marinette shrugged. "I hope so."

The conversation died out after that because Tom came barging in, immediately sitting on his seat. The girls wasted no time and sat to ear their food too. Marinette finished early so she exused her self, saying she needed to finish homework. After kissing her parents good night, Marinette trudged up the stairs and wearily collapsed on her chaise.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki asked, her mouth full of cookie crumbs. Marinette laughed and gently wiped them away.

"Yeah, I'm okay Tikki. I'm just tired is all."

Tikki opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by rapping. Marinette's eyes widened and Tikki flew to her hiding spot in her closet under some fabric.

"Come in," Marinette called. A faint cold breeze entered as Chat opened the trapdoor. Marinette shivered and covered her arms.

Chat gracefully did a backflip and landed on all four in front of her. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Show off much?" Marinette deadpanned, unimpressed. Chat smirked and gave her a dramatic bow. "Only for you purr-incess," he flirted. Marinette playfully scoffed and patted the space next to her. Chat looked hesitantly at the empty spot but gave in. The chaise wasn't meant for two people but it'll do.

"How was your day," Marinette asked politely. Chat shrugged.

"It was okay. I had to wake up early this morning for my...job so I'm kinda tired."

Marinette winced sympathetically. "I'm sorry _minou_. Is there anything I can do?"

Chat grinned and pretended to think about it. "Well..." he drawled out. "There is one thing..."

Marinette raised and eyebrow. "And that thing is..."

Chat locked eyes with her and looked at her so serious, Marinette wanted to laugh. She's never seen him like this. As Marinette or as Ladybug. "Cuddle. I want to cuddle," he said firmly. Marinette's body froze in shock.

"I-I mean you don't have to if you don't want to," Chat backtracked, "I just really want to cuddle with you but obviously I'm not going to force it-"

Marinette giggled cutting off Chat's ramble. "Of course you can cuddle me silly kitty."

Chat brightened and immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest, spooning her from behind. Marinette felt Chat nuzzle her neck and she shivered st the sensation, remembering the kisses Chat placed there the night before.

Chat read her mind and started giving her small kisses in the back of her neck. Marinette let out a sigh and relaxed further in his hold. She felt Chat smirk.

"Is this your weak spot Marinette," Chat teased, his lips leaving Marinette's neck. Marinette blushed and hid her face in her hand.

"Don't tease me Chat."

Chat chuckled and resumed kissing her skin. "Of course not princess."

Marinette smiled and flipped herself around to face Chat. She grabbed his cheek lightly and gave him a small peck. Chat blushed and Marinette laughed. Chat scowled and crashed his lips against hers. Marinette moaned and grabbed fistfuls of his hair, tugging lightly. Chat broke away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Marinette murmured, kissing underneath his eyelid. "Is something bothering you _minou_?"

Chat bit his lip and avoided her gaze. "I wanted...to ask you something?"

Marinette nodded and gently brushed a piece of hair away from his face.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend...officially? I mean it would obviously have to be in secret..." Chat nervously trailed off, his cheeked dusted pink. Marinette brightened and kissed him on the lips, leaving them both breathless. Marinette giggled and kissed his nose.

"Only if you're my boyfriend."

Chat grinned and kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow lots of kissing lmao. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! It didn't come out the way I wanted to but it's picking up!! Smut coming soon that's for sure!
> 
> So I made this chapter extra long cause this weekend I'm going away on a mini vacation and I won't be posting again until the next Friday. I hope you guys understand <3
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
